


Simple Pleasures

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: It's the simplest things that tend to be the hardest.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Silver!!

It was such a simple thing. And yet things were never simple for the two of them. Never. 

Knock Out remembered their first date. He’d spent some time conversing back and forth with Breakdown but never daring to see each other again. Until that night. The went to see a film and Breakdown sat two rows behind him. They spent the rest of their separated nights messaging each other like new molds. Knock Out aching to have the other mech there with him on his couch, hoping beyond hope that Breakdown wished the same.

There must have been something there because it was Breakdown who had asked for a second date. Knock Out got Breakdown into a gallery. The two would “occasionally” bump into each other, standing a safe distance apart but all the while going on and on in secret. Spilling their thoughts, feelings about each artwork. No mech around them any the wiser.

Things went on like that for a long while. Knock Out always inching Breakdown closer and closer. He’d get him into parties, always as some other mechs bodyguard. Breakdown certainly fit the part back in those days. Still a little rough around the edges even though he’d managed to get an education for himself.

He remembered the party, the one where he’d finally been able to show up with Breakdown. He’d boasted as he’d never before how he snatched them from so and so. Always changing the socialite, always flippant. It didn’t matter, no one cared. Breakdown was no one to them. Though they were certainly impressed when he’d carry Knock Out home with ease when he got far too drunk at a party.

Knock Out remembered the absolute ecstasy to finally have those servos on him at long last since the bar. To have that frame against his back at all times. To have his warmth in his berth. To see them together quickly became commonplace. No one asked any questions. It was always simply Knock Out and his bodyguard and nothing more. Sure the paparazzi started rumors but they started them when any two mechs stood less than a foot apart willingly.

No one took them seriously. Why would they? A beautiful racer with a low class cripple? Idiotic, insane, impossible.

All the while behind closed doors, and windows, and blinds Knock Out had him. They had each other. They were happy. Breakdown knew what he could do to Knock Out’s reputation. What their relationship could do. He was no glory hound, no braggart. He knew what he had and he cherished it, every fleeting moment, every long embrace. 

Knock Out however couldn’t stem the guilt he felt and franky the jealousy. There were plenty of couples in the circuit! They paraded their loved ones around proudly, boasting of their speed, looks, accomplishments. There were plenty of things Knock Out could boast about….just not in polite company.

Mostly he just wanted the satisfaction. He wanted to show Breakdown off, he wanted to parade him around. Breakdown deserved it! He was absolutely wonderful. It didn’t matter that he didn’t fit Velocitrons ideals he fit Knock Out’s and that was all that mattered.

Blatant PDA however was simply out of the question though. Knock Out wasn’t crazy. He knew what a hassle he’d bring to Breakdown if he just thrust him in the limelight. They’d harass him. So he decided on something small. Something that could be reasoned away but just enough for the two of them

All he wanted was to hold the big guys servo.

It didn’t seem like such a big thing.

And yet at every chance he got, he found himself choking. 

They’d be at a party, all he had to do was slip his talons inside Breakdown’s. The mech never left his side. Even Override had noticed and started to worry that Knock Out had been keeping something from her. She’d actually offered him a properly trained bodyguard just in case he needed protection. Though no matter the chance, inevitably, Knock Out would catch someone staring, he’d panic, regret, reconsider. It was a selfish want, after all, to want to show off. It was also...so childish. Such a childish want, such a childish fear. 

He couldn’t shake it though, time and time again he’d work himself up to a flustered panic. Trying to deduce the perfect moment, trying to come up with the right words when Breakdown inevitably pulled away, the words to make sure he knew he wanted him to stay. All for nothing.

Breakdown’s entrance broke Knock Out from his musings, the heavy clanking gait of the mech filling the silence. “You almost ready for the party? Those camera guys sure are. They’ve been outside the apartment for over an hour now. I’ve been flashing them.” Breakdown flashed his headlights, turning the room a shade brighter for a moment. Knock Out guarded his optics, his laugh bubbling free.

“Almost...I’ve been distracted.” Standing Knock Out slipped in the crook of Breakdown’s arm, taking one of the mechs bulky servos tenderly in both of his own. His talons running over well-worked digits and palm. The sight of the two of them he caught in his vanity mirror nearly made him cry. It really was such a perfect sight.

“Knock? Something wrong? You want me to buff ya up?” Knock Out’s grip around his servo tightened as he tried to pull away. The mechs face flushed a soft blue as he glared down at the floor.

“In a moment...I’d...I’d just like to hold on to this for a bit longer if you don’t mind.” Breakdown caught the tremble of the other mechs talons as they squeezed around his servo. A silent sort of worried prayer. Breakdown squeezed back, making sure not too tightly, hugging the rest of the mech tighter to him too.

“Of course Knock, course. As long as you want.”


End file.
